EVANGELION: The New Beginning
by GrievousAlpha5
Summary: After Third Impact, only three remain those destined to bring it. The salvation of humanity comes from above, or does it? Can the children survive mental torture long enough for true salvation to arrive? Rated T for language and disturbing scenes.
1. The Aftermath

After consultation by one of my three reviewers, and working with him for many months editing and extending, we have managed to turn the original one-shot story into a story with seven chapters spanning the course of six days.

This version is more faithful to Evangelion in spirit and form, and so, there is a far darker tone to the story overall. The chapters written were collaborations between my consultant, CyberForte and myself. I'm rating this T for language and disturbing scenes. But there is a happy ending to this, don't worry about that. I'm dedicating this to the members of my vocational shop, and the twins who really got me into Evangelion. Please, read and enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Neon Genesis Evangelion or the First Ancestral Race; however, I do own the characters Alpha Omega, Alpha Omicron and Delta Theta.

EPISODE 27: AFTERMATH 

There was nothing…or perhaps, more accurately, nothing alive; there remained the sound of waves rustling through the sandy beach and that of the eerie wind blowing in the air. Overhead on the hill, giant metallic crucifixes loomed over the deteriorating land. Should there have been along to look onward, it might have observed, in the distant depths of the crimson sea, half of a ghastly alabaster head with a tiny, crimson red eye could be seen in the horizon, its size so great that it dominated the skyline. Oblivious to this horrid desolation, upon the beach, the blood-dimmed tide continued to rustle across the sea. But with suddenness and…vitality that shattered the barren tranquility, three forms broke the surface.

The one on the left remained clad in her Plug Suit and adorned with feline-ear-esque A10 nerve clips upon her head, at least on the unmarred portion; the rest was ensconced in bandage, as was one arm. Despite these injuries, her strawberry-blonde hair managed to glisten a bit in the sun accompanied by one piercing sapphire eye and set to the backdrop of silky white skin.

Flanking this nubile female to the left was the only male of the trio, wearing a simple buttoned white shirt with a dark blue undershirt, black dress-pants, and white sneakers. The brown (nearly dark enough to be black) hair of this one, in contrast to the first, was worn short and accompanied by dark cobalt blue eyes and a skin-tone akin to the other's.

Finally, upon the far right, came the strangest of the three; resembling the male more than the female, she was still obviously of the latter gender, as evidenced by her chest, however downplayed it was by her green and white school-uniform, the female equivalent of the male's. Again, her hair was worn short and quite unkempt, framing an alabaster face and red eyes, lending her an eerily discontenting resemblance to the severed head upon the horizon. Still, if not beautiful, she should be said to be at least a wild rose; uncultivated, but rich in potential.

Although titles were never given unto them in their past lives, if one was to list them by attribute, it might be as such: The Warrior; slain as a sacrifice, the Coward; chosen to loose the blood-dimmed tide upon the world, and the Mother; chosen to bring about the Apocalypse in her Second Coming. This unholy trinity had been "instrumental" in the execution of the cataclysm known as Third Impact. It was only right that they ought to sleep among the ruins of the world they destroyed.

Surprisingly, though, these three were not the only lives remaining in the vicinity. A massive starship, concealed upon the lack of eyes to look upon it, held station above the remnants of Japan, having positioned itself relative to the beach where the three children lay unconscious. Within, a pair of individuals progressed through a corridor silently.

The individual to the starboard direction was attired in garb that could be said to be highly reminiscent of that which was employed by the newer trilogy of _Star Wars_ motion pictures in style. However, a few notable variations existed; the coloring was darker, becoming a full black, and the hood concealed the entire facial region, save for a slight orange luminous emission.

Much contrasting to the first, to the portside strode an entity that might well be mistaken for a member of the "hippie" counterculture…if it were not for the fact that he had no face. He wore a red bandana around his forehead, along with mirrorshade Aviators and seven rings piercing each ear. Moving lower, his torso was adorned with a leatherskin vest, a tie-dyed T-shirt, black jeans and blue sandals. He gave off an ethereal magenta glow, but seemed sullen as he walked with the other.

After much silence between the two, the left person spoke in a voice reminiscent of an African-American man known as 'Hendrix', "Brother, are you certain there exists no other way to do this?"

The one on the right, giving off a cold and distant impression, replied in a stern voice that seemed like the voice of a Briton.

"Omicron, we have been through this many times before. Can you not cease with your moral qualms?"

"Brother, they're just as intelligent as we are. What gives us the authority to interfere?"

"They are our creations, so we have the right to decide how to restore them. We will commence with the standard restoration procedure; regardless of your opinions on the matter. It is not as if we are going to destroy them; they managed that themselves. Is it not enough for you that they have proved themselves unable to sustain their own existence?"

"One of these days, Omega, you're gonna find that the Lilim are more formidable than you think," Omicron replied darkly, before ceasing to speak as a portal was opened. A moment later, it opened to reveal a small room with an upper pad, into the latter of which duo stepped. The one referred to as Omega nodded through his hood, and another similar entity ran his hand up a console, causing a bright violet light to envelope the brothers…

Back upon the desolated beach, a small violet light came into view, though it quickly faded, leaving, as one might expect, the aforementioned pair of brothers. They walked towards the young boy (who was dead unconscious). Still scarred from his experiences during Third Impact, the male would be easy to manipulate…or so Omega imagined.

However, as he stood over the helpless and hapless Third Child, he also examined the other two children present. Unfortunately, he concluded, this would prove a slight dilemma. Neither one was compatible with the new Adam for a variety of reasons. One seemed to have suffered severe psychological and emotional traumas at points throughout the short span of her life, leaving her with a fragile mind and little room in her 'heart' for anyone else. The other was more mentally compatible with Adam, but could not bear children. She was…a Nephilim. Even to this illustrious observer, her very existence was astounding in that regard.

"Well, Omega, it seems you've run into a bit of a problem."

"Not in the least bit, Omicron. He will mate with Eve; all it will take is manipulation of the right strings and a touch of subtlety," Omega announced with supreme confidence pervading his voice as he gestured to Shinji and Asuka.

"Well, I guess it's time for another uninhabited round of cerebral rape," Omicron said with extreme distaste evident in his voice.

"It will be for the greater good when it is over," Omega said calmly and coolly. At that, he placed his hands at Shinji's temples and began chanting softly. A few seconds later, his body began to disappear and then struck all three. His work would now begin…and the Lilim would be restored.

Well, that's it for Chapter One. Please, read and review. If you need to flame, please do so.


	2. A Broken Little Boy

Well, I never thought I'd get four reviews _that_ quickly, and all of them positive. Hopefully, this is a good sign that this story will do well. I give you Omega's intrusion into the mind of Shinji Ikari. Let the chaos commence!

Disclaimer: I do not own Neon Genesis Evangelion or the First Ancestral Race; however, I do own Alpha Omega, Alpha Omicron and Delta Theta.

EPISODE 28: THE FIRST INTRUSION, A BROKEN LITTLE BOY

Formlessness swirled around the world. Well, perhaps it might have been more accurate to say that the world was formlessness. Still, it swirled, as if some great fog ensconced within the confines of a decidedly slow-motion tornado. But then it was water for a moment, and the consciousness identified this, along with the fact that being below the water was not the best way to survive. Or was it water? The taste was mildly coppery, and the hue seemed to be on the yellow side of the spectrum.

LCL, then? Had he somehow fallen into the great sea of it which covered most of (what had been) the city? Looking up, he saw not a sky, but a familiar ceiling. A train car, perhaps? It seemed that the world had shifted once more, but at least this was familiar. He even had his S-DAT on, Track 26 as ever. Had the whole of Third Impact been a dream? There was definitely no train cars left that moved if it hadn't…

Wait, this must be the dream; when he looked down, there was a shimmering woman's form sitting across from him, and it wasn't another apparition of Rei. Though, as it solidified, it did look something like her…but the hair color and age were wrong. And she was comfortingly familiar. But why? Well, this reminded him of another encounter, so why not start with the familiar question he'd used then, "Who are yo-?"

Well, as the form materialized, the question was answered readily enough. Mother! So familiar. Mother is good, the opposite of Father. And yet…he couldn't quite find the words to greet her. How one addresses a mother who they imagine dead for around a decade is a hard thing to establish, after all, especially for a person afraid of initial contact.

Certainly that was one of his more defining features, the intruder noted. It wouldn't really interfere, luckily; he'd dealt with Eve enough so that there shouldn't be any initial contact fears – at least, until it came time to procreate. Though even then, it expected Eve to be more trouble in that area. Her persona matched that of Lilith far more. It was a shame that Adam and the current Lilith's child would be unfit to repopulate the world. Quite a shame, really.

Ah, well, onto business: if the boy wouldn't talk, maybe it should start. Not that it knew really how to do this either; the conversation's exact dimensions would be irrelevant as long as it fell within the parameters that were required, "Hello, Shinji."

"H-hi…mom?" It came out almost like a question; he was seeking assurance. Well, it was there to reassure, at least until it had conveyed its message and made certain that Adam would carry out his role.

"It's been a while, hasn't it, Ad-Shinji?" Damn, it had to be more careful. A foolish slip. It could have ruined things. Best to hurry along. And, although it was no expert in Lilim, it had an idea of what a mother might ask of her offspring, "How have you been? Have you found an attractive mate yet?"

…Oh, damnit all, that was a mistake, wasn't it? Well, that's what the boy's expression told it, at least; abject horror might be the right way to describe it, though there was at least a bit of…oh, what did they call what made them turn red? Ah, yes, it was embarrassment. That was what it was called.

Blast the damn euphemisms these Lilim used so much. Before the shocked boy could reply, it did its best to make amends: a slight laugh (giggle?) and a warm smile, "You don't have to look so embarrassed. You know how scientists think of these things. Don't you have a girlfriend yet, though?"

At that, the subject blushed further, although a little of the horror subsided. Shaking its head, Adam managed a faint, "No…"

After that, a "Why not?" went unanswered except by more scarlet and a refusal to meet the eyes of its avatar. Well, so much for the easy way, unless…the train, surprisingly, stopped for a moment, then the door opened. Time to use one of the most powerful motivators in the human mind: lust. As such, in walked a completely unclad and decidedly provocative Asuka Langley Soryu.

With an inner smirk and an outer smile, it pointed at her, "Really? I'm a little disappointed that you haven't made Eve yours yet."

And there was mistake number two. As he looked upon the well-endowed form, Adam cringed sharply, his face flashing a chain of emotions, all negative (and all directed at himself). A second later, the car itself shattered, walls slamming between the boy and the other two.

Blast, this was still the boy's mind. It seemed that sexuality did not mix well with this new Adam, or at least he had incurred some traumatic experience concerning Eve. Damnit, now it'd have to cut through these walls if it was to get anywhere. It wasn't fond of this abrasive action, but there existed times when this was required; letting the Lilim die off now wasn't a viable option. Besides, didn't it have the right to manipulate the creations of its race belonging to it? It might hurt the boy now, but he would benefit from it later.

As such, the entity rose, summoning the naked Eve image to its side. With its broadsword in hand, it, still in an avatar that was a dead ringer for Yui Ikari, it approached the wall, purposefully striking it. A crack appeared after a moment, then a hole. Force certainly had its uses, and this was one of them: with each blow, images were sent flooding into the wall; most showed Adam and Eve intertwined, as it should be, although others drew on negative images of Lilith, such as her striking Adam in the past.

The entity itself knew little of the contents, actually – all had been dredged up from within the depths of Adam's own mind. As such, they had much more power than mere outside suggestion, and the wall soon crumbled, revealing Adam's miserable form within, looking truly horrified, perhaps even traumatized. Ah, well. He would recover. This was more important, wasn't it? As such, it approached, its free hand reaching for the head of the now silent Adam. Said head was bowed and cradled in his arms, as if he sought to hide within himself. He wasn't running only because there was nowhere left to run, it surmised. What a shame it had come to this. Regardless, it was time. Pressing its hand to said head, the entity released a stream of thoughts, mostly a concentrated version of its other assaults, only now the images were intercut with words like "Adam", "Eve" and "Lilith".

Expecting an easy victory with this, it was shocked as its own hand was thrown back, repelled by an impenetrable…AT Field!? What was this? As if to answer this very question, a faded voice echoed (an odd sound, as the voice already sounded somewhat resonant) through the remains of the train car, "This is the light of my soul, a sacred territory in which no one may intrude!"

An AT Field? How could that be? It'd penetrated Adam's AT Field just a moment ago, hadn't it…? However, it had not expected this, nor did it expect to encounter…music? Yes, it seemed so: an uplifting melody. What the Lilim called classical…Ode to Joy. Again, the voice, although this time, it had a source: to the left of the cowering (and seemingly oblivious) boy was a second, similarly attired. Pale in complexion, and in possession of similarly bleached hair and striking crimson eyes, this figure was smiling happily, "The song is good. Singing brings joy; it revitalizes the human soul. I think that song is the highest achievement of the Lilim culture. Don't you agree, Shinji Ikari?"

Now the entity was confounded; especially when a second "guardian" figure materialized within the AT Field, in possession of similar eyes and complexion, but with blue hair. LILITH!? How could that be? Had it failed? Well, it certainly seemed that way: even unconsciously, without actually seeing her, the boy seemed comforted by her presence. Wasn't he supposed to be afraid of her? Perhaps it was time it made a tactical retreat: maybe it could make an in-row with one of the other two? As such, it left the mind of "Adam", returning its mind to its own physical form…

Well, here you are. The first of three chapters featuring forceful psychic attacks by Alpha Omega on the three Children. Hopefully, it satisfied your interest. Please, read and review. And, if you feel the need to flame, please do so.


	3. A Confused Nephilim

It seems that my rewritten version is really picking up steam here. I would like to thank all those that have reviewed my story so far, and I hope to continue to stand and deliver.

Now, it appears that I made two mistakes. My comment after the end of Chapter 2 created confusion on the number of chapters. Chapter 2 showed the mental assault on Shinji by Omega, and the next two will show similar assaults on Rei and Asuka, respectively, by Omega.

My second mistake was informing how many chapters there are. There are, in actuality, eight chapters to the story, spanning in total over seven days and six nights. Much like the story of Genesis in the Bible. Hopefully, that clears things up.

Now, I give you a journey into the mind of the enigma called Rei Ayanami. Read and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Neon Genesis Evangelion or the First Ancestral Race; however, I own Alpha Omega, Alpha Omicron and Delta Theta.

EPISODE 29: THE SECOND INTRUSION, A CONFUSED NEPHILIM

Again, the world took on the form of a nebulous cloud, swirling and spiraling. This was strange. It was not the normal state of being for the sleeping world. Rei Ayanami did not dream, she knew, although how she knew this, she could not say. It was irrelevant, in any case. More pressing was the question of why she was here. Was there a purpose to this swirl of nothingness? But that too soon became irrelevant; the swirling ethereal world was replaced by the interior of Apartment 402. The apartment marked "Ayanami". This was familiar. Not as familiar as it should be, but familiar nevertheless.

Certainly the window which she now looked out of was familiar. It was here that the glasses she had previously kept in her possession had been cast down as useless and unneeded. As such, it was most illogical to see them arise from the bottom of the building and fly upward almost purposefully, as if with some malicious intent. Perhaps this state was what the pilot of Unit-02 had referred to as "a dream". Most unusual, indeed.

But, dream or no, the cracked orange lenses and accompanying frame made no move to stop, at least until they were parallel to the face of the apathetic dreamer, at which point they opted to place themselves on her face, somewhere she would never have placed them. Thus, as they fitted themselves over the unresisting countenance of the girl, her vision became somewhat tinted, although this was irrelevant. What was not irrelevant was the man who appeared in her vision along with this tint. A man who seemed to be floating in mid-air, outside her window and regarding her without emotion. Strangely, he wore no glasses, revealing the blue eyes that mirrored those of his offspring.

Looking back at the girl through the glasses, which seemed to be sitting on the wrong nose, the intruder smiled, a rather disquieting action, considering its form. Lilith's mask had already cracked; she was uncertain of the appropriate action. An ideal time to exploit the fact that her memories of a previous existence still lingered in her mind; repressed just below the surface. Considering that the glasses were an excellent touchstone, it merely had to apply a bit of pressure, and then – ah, there it was. A small gasp and slight stagger in the girl indicated the returning rush of memory. Excellent, most excellent. So, far, this was going decently, although it wouldn't do a great deal of good without Adam and Eve's cooperation, as well…

Regardless, that could be dealt with separately. Adam couldn't hold out forever, and Eve seemed to be in a weak state – hopefully, that would make her pliable. But still, it needed to tread carefully: what it had seen in Adam's mind had illustrated very well how great of a danger Lilith was, and this was why it was chosen to poison her against Adam before dealing with Eve. And, from the glimpse of her memory that had been required to attain this form, it seemed that it was ideal: her Commander, with a capital C.

Now, to see if it could affect the proper persona, slips like those it had made last time wouldn't be so easily forgiven here, it was very certain. Lilith was more observant, more aware. Even in her lapse of control, she continued to watch it carefully. It supposed that it was about showtime, as the Lilim would say, "Hello, Rei."

The voice was right, it seemed, as was the manner, for the girl immediately straightened, her previous respect for the entity's form seeming to win out over her more recent animosity. Nodding in a respectful fashion, she stepped back, obviously allowing room for it to enter the room, despite the fact that it was impossibly standing in midair. Such things were irrelevant to her, it seemed, especially where the Commander was concerned. Superb, indeed. Stepping through midair and into the room, it considered what should be said next. It was obvious that the girl wasn't going to be vocally replying to its greeting, so again it would have to speak. What was it with these children and not talking? It had thought Lilim were supposed to talk too much, not too little! Ah, well. Maybe it wasn't the best idea to appear as someone Lilith herself had effectively killed. Tsk, tsk, tsk. Best choice, it decided, would be to avoid the discussion of that incident.

Blast it, this was a very awkward situation it had put itself into, but it couldn't back out now. "It has been quite some time, Rei. I trust that you have been well?"

This was greeted with a blank look, but then, this was Lilith, it reminded itself. She didn't understand emotions. She wouldn't be easy to read, even in the confines of her own mind. Still, the monotone reply did nothing to boost its confidence in what it was attempting, "Yes." No details, of course, but "yes". Yes, she had been well, never mind that she had turned the Lilim race into a puddle of LCL, right? This was going to be more difficult than expected…

"What is the status of the other children?" Well, it thought it had the man's mannerisms down, at least. It was much easier to act as Commander Ikari than as Yui Ikari, a much more understandable persona, to be sure.

"The second has sustained injuries and her mental state is questionable. Pilot Ikari has sustained no injuries." Short and to the point, as it was beginning to expect from her. Interesting how you could almost hear the lack of a capital "s" in second even in the monotone voice, and despite the fact that Adam didn't seem in the best mental state, considering he'd killed off his race and tried to strangle Eve, that she only commented on the fact that Eve's mental state was 'questionable'. It wondered what exactly 'questionable' entailed briefly, but then decided that could wait – it'd deal with Eve when the time came. Right now, it needed to remain focused on Lilith.

Considering that Lilith must have learned her mannerisms from her Commander, it decided that emulating her to a degree would be wise, and as such, it nodded. However, it seemed to also mean being direct, "Very well. So long as the Third Child remains unharmed, you are not to interfere with interactions between the other Children. Is that understood, Rei?" Well, at least it had grasped using their Lilim names now. Well, Lilith and Adam's, at least. It wasn't quite certain of Eve's…

But that train of thought was cut off as it realized that the girl had not responded to its order. Her eyes were not completely visible though the glasses, and revealed very little. Her face, impassive as ever, revealed even less. But the silence and stillness revealed indecision, and that was not something it wanted to see. "That was an order, Rei. Is that understood?" It was hard not to shout, really; couldn't these Lilim be cooperative – "It is understood, Commander…" – ah, good. Maybe this was going to go well after all – "…but it is not an order I will carry out. I am not your doll, and I shall not return to that role." – or not. Damnit all, what was it worth resisting?

At this point, the quasi-albino girl reached up to her face and removed the glasses, letting them fall to the ground, her expression still being mostly stony. There were slight traces of resolve, if one knew what to look for, though. As it happened, it did not know what to look for. And now that the glasses were removed, it'd have to touch her in order to prepare a more brutal attack. She would bend!

As such, it approached, trying to remain in character, although the simmering anger at the damned stubborn streak in these Lilim was making it hard. As it drew closer, it extended the gloved hand of its avatar up, unconsciously making the same move that Gendo Ikari had done once before, while trying to remove the S2 Organ from the same quasi-Angel. This time, however, the hand did not contain an Angel and merely stopped at skin level. However, the attack was much more forceful than the simple physical thrust used on the first occasion.

The problem with this was, however, that there was not an especially large number of preexisting feelings of animosity, negative memories centering on Adam to use. And her face never changed as what images there were began to pummel her mind. This did not mean that the world around them was still, however; now, suddenly, it was another familiar scene; the observation/command center for the room where Evangelion Unit-00 had twice berserked.

The entity was quite unaware of this, however, so it came as quite a surprise when a resounding blow shook the room, leaving a great crack in the orange-yellow pane just in front of the girl. It was so surprise, in fact, that it literally forgot its assault, attempting to steady itself…only to be sent sprawling by the next blow, which rained glass inward. Rei was, unsurprisingly, unchanged, even as a blue mono-eyed head shattered the glass entirely. And then, with one final blow, it had destroyed the entity's sprawled avatar, before falling back as it had in reality.

With an internal moan of dismay, said entity decided that it was once more prudent to beat a hasty retreat, and, as such, it vanished, releasing Rei's mind back into the agreeable dreamless oblivion.

Well, here's the second of Omega's mental assaults. That only leaves Asuka, and boy, when she comes up to plate, it's gonna be messy. Please, read and review. Again, if you feel the need to flame, please do so.


	4. A Shadow of the Red Devil

Well, it seems that the response to Rei's sequence has been positive so far. But, all good things must come to an end. Thusly, I give you the last mental intrusion by Omega, into the mind of what was once Asuka Langley Soryu!

Disclaimer: I do not own Neon Genesis Evangelion or the First Ancestral Race; however, I do own Alpha Omega, Alpha Omicron and Delta Theta.

EPISODE 30: THE THIRD INTRUSION, A SHADOW OF THE RED DEVIL

For the third time, the world swirled, ethereal essence massing and imploding upon itself, only to explode as it passed through itself and expanded. Of the three, the swirl of this world was the most pronounced, and it was much more active in other ways, as well, as illustrated. Slowly, however, it began to calm, fading out as an actual landscape materialized: a hospital bed, clean and relaxingly white.

In the center of this room, a girl with red hair awoke on her bed, slowly sitting up and blinking. Despite her presence in the hospital, she was unable to find any injuries upon her person. Even weirder, she was dressed in her plug suit, the red material gripping her body tightly, as it was designed to do – there were times that she wondered if Ritsuko or the Commander had done that for less a performance-oriented reasons…not that she minded too much. But, that aside, what the hell was she doing here? Blinking, she stood and walked towards the door. There had been an Angel in the sky, she remembered…

But before any further recollection could come, the door opened, jarring her out of her thoughts. Looking up, her expression was immediately transmuted into one of shock, "Mama!?"

Putting a benign smile into place, the intrusive entity nodded, "Hello, Asuka. How are you doing –" It thought it had been doing fairly well with the voice and mannerisms when it felt the girl's mass slam into it as her arms wrapped around it. What was this, an attack? No, that couldn't be it. She wasn't trying to further harm it, and she seemed to be smiling – ahh! A hug, it recalled, a Lilim way of expressing affection. As such, it belatedly returned the embrace.

For a moment, neither spoke, but since Eve seemed to show no inclination to detach herself from it, it finally spoke, "I see you've missed me, liebchen?" For a moment, the smiling face clouded, as if some unpleasant memory was bubbling up. Then she stepped back, uncertain, "…of course I've missed you! I thought you were…you were…" The statement was an odd exercise in Lilim inflection; it started out uncertain, then became almost angry, before shifting to anguish. This girl was not at all like the other two.

"I'm so sorry, liebchen, I'm sorry…" It was getting better at this inflection and emotion stuff, it decided. Even needless physical gestures were becoming easier, it noted, moving forward to embrace the red-haired girl who surprisingly, was holding back tears. "I promise that I'll never leave you again…"

Still momentarily unable to speak, torn somewhere between pride and gratitude, it imagined, the girl simply nodded and the embrace lasted several more seconds in silence. That is, until the reality came rushing back. Stepping several steps in reverse again, she eyed it, the azure optics showing a slow change in feeling, "…why?" came the demand suddenly, in a far darker tone, "WHY!?"

Now the face was changing too, anger building in plain sight, "Why did you choose the damned doll!? Why? Wasn't I good enough for you!? WHY!?" Pain showed too, if one looked closely enough, although it seemed to be what was fueling the anger. Pain that seemed to be caused by the woman who the entity's avatar was based off of. This was not good. Maybe it should have examined her a bit more closely before choosing…

"What are you talking about, Asuka? You know I'd never choose anyone else over you." It was still baffled as to the cause of this, but it seemed like the best thing to say. After all, if this woman was the closest person to her mind, it should be true. Why would a mother choose an artificial construct over its own daughter? The thought itself was silly.

"Liar!" Came the accusation in return; apparently, it was indeed true as far as Eve was concerned. "Why did you stop being my mother!? Tell me!" And then, the scene shifted; they were in a house, and the door was open. A younger Asuka, looking happy, ran in and looked up…to see her mother and a doll hanging from the ceiling, apparently in a suicide. The older Asuka's pain now intensified, not realizing that she had summoned the memory itself. She glared at the entity, and then the scene changed again; it was a city, in the rain.

From high above, a rainbow-hued beam was penetrating through the clouds and engulfing a red giant, the latter of which was holding its head (which possessed four eyes and two mouths, strangely). What the hell was going on here? And the look on Eve's face, it was changing. Not only was there fury and pain now; her eyes now held a terrible recognition…

"You…you bastard! Aussteigen! Weggehen! You aren't my mother!" She was staring at it with abject hatred now. But how could she know? It made no sense! "Get out of my mind, you damned Angel!"

Wait. What Angel? It was no Angel…this didn't make any sense at all; maybe Lilith had been right and she really was insane. It certainly was starting to look that way, as the landscape became an ever-shifting kaleidoscope of colors, places and people. Moreover, it hadn't even tried to breach her mind, yet Eve was reeling, then holding her head. What was going on? Maybe it could stabilize her, it thought as it neared the now almost thrashing girl.

But, as soon as it reached out to touch her, she, with antagonizing slowness, stopped, looked up, "That won't work on me twice, damn you!" and then she was on her feet as it watched, bewildered by the seemingly manic actions. It didn't even think to attempt to complete its mission until after her hands had encircled its neck. And then there was a decided snap, a scream, and all went black as it was forced out once more.

As for Eve, she awoke in reality with a truly awful scream, something between anguish, hatred, horror and terror.

Well, here it is. Omega's plan to become master puppeteer has failed miserably. But, don't think it ends here. You still have to suffer four more chapters...but don't worry. I'll make them enjoyable.


	5. One Plan Fails, Another Arises

Not many reviews for the last chapter, but I'm still surprised by the story's relative success. Hopefully, this chapter will be a little more responsive. Here is where we really introduce Omega's brother, the hippie Alpha Omicron! Read and enjoy! 

Disclaimer: I do not own Neon Genesis Evangelion or the First Ancestral Race; however, I do own Alpha Omega, Alpha Omicron and Delta Theta.

EPISODE 31: ONE PLAN FAILS, ANOTHER ARISES 

As Asuka awoke and screamed in terror, Omicron rushed over as fast as legs would carry him and placed his hand on her forehead. As suddenly as her outcry had come, a deep sleep fell over the traumatized teenage girl. The poor girl had already been through enough torment, and they were adding to it? His lack-of-a-face still transmitting a scowl well enough, with some aid from his voice, Omicron turned to his brother intoned furiously, "You see what I'm talking about!? When you enter a person's mind, you can't expect the same thing every goddamn time! You made her explore a place where she never wanted to go back to, and your plan _still_ failed! Don't you get it? That kind of heavy-handed action just does not work when you're dealing with sentient beings!"

Omega, hearing some of the truth in that statement but still remaining unwilling to admit that he had been wrong, merely turned away and began attempting to think of a new plan. These Lilim children were indeed resilient, but he would break them and mold them to fit his plans. It was his duty, and the survival of the Lilim took precedence over their mental stability. That kind of petty detail would be ironed out later…"The plan must succeed. They will bend!"

Meanwhile, Omicron was, in his anger, devising over a plan of his own. He looked down at the children, and was feeling their minds in turmoil from Omega's mental attacks. Such brutality could not be the answer! It couldn't! And then it hit him; there was a far easier way to complete this mission, one that didn't require the breaking of minds.

Standing on the very point at which the blood-sea lapped at his feet, arms outstretched, he prepared to implement his plan. Flooding his mind with peace and calm, his body began to glow ever more bright with each passing moment.

In order to precipitate his plan, Omicron was gathering all the energy he possibly could into his hands, and he continued flooding his mind with calming thoughts as he concentrated. Omega had noticed this just several minutes ago, but did not do anything about it. Instead, he just stood there, wondering if his brother's ludicrous plan would succeed any better than his. Some small part of hid mind hoped very strongly that it would.

Finally, having gathered every possible scrap of regenerative energy he could muster into his hands, Omicron fiercely clapped his hands together, shot a few meters into the air, and rained the energy down into the ground like lightning. As the energy began to spread throughout every root in the ground, several small patches of fresh, green grass began to sprout from the ground and a few trees began to grow.

And it seemed to be working; all across the world, small plots of land began to return to their former luster of freshness, with patches of green grass and some trees being resuscitated…unfortunately, though, as Omicron was sensing that his plan was succeeding, he began feeling weak and began to lose the ability to generate more energy. It was then that he realized that, like Omega's, his plan was flawed.

As Omicron admitted defeat, the lightning energy generated from his fingertips dissipated, and he began to return downwards to the beach.

Well, that's it. Omega's plan failed, but Omicron's faired slightly better. However, after this chapter, I shall introduce the new character mentioned in the disclaimer, the _Frank Miller's SIN CITY_ inspired Delta Theta. Read and review as usual. And, as usual, use flames when called for.


	6. The Beginning of the Journey

In response to a comment (a rather distasteful one, but insightful), I will be changing the author's note to reflect on what is happening in the story. Hopefully, that will give people a better idea of what to expect. 

Also, an apology to those who have been overlooking this with interest, but I have been attempting to balance school, after-school activities and my social life. But, I have heard your silent pleas, and thus, I shall stand and deliver.

So, here he is: the new character to the story, the Nightfire coming out of Frank Miller's _Sin City_ and resident expert on humanity, Delta Theta! Yeah, I know it's crazy. _Star Wars_, hippies from the 1970s, and now _Sin City_? What next? 

Disclaimer: I do not own Neon Genesis Evangelion or the First Ancestral Race; however, I do own Alpha Omega, Alpha Omicron, and Delta Theta.

**EPISODE 32: THE BEGINNING OF THE JOURNEY**

Omicron descended upon the beach, his intentions utterly routed. He had only managed to restore a miniscule fraction of the Earth with his powers. Moreover, though, realization arrived that the quantities of energy required to achieve his goal fell somewhere in the neighborhood of twenty fold those available. Looking up, he noted Omega stalking irritably towards him. It was rather surprising that the words were not accusatory, "It was a worthwhile attempt, I suppose."

"Yeah, I know. But with this exhausted, what can we do that doesn't involve pushing Adam and Eve together?" The quality of the reply was exhaustion mixed in with mild bitterness; not that this was all irregular in light of the current state of affairs.

"Heh, you two still don't get it, do you?" Were it possible for a voice to be shown expression, this unforseen intrusion into the conversation would have been a confidant (even cocky) smirk.

In any case, it startled the two visible participants, and they swiftly began to scan the surroundings. After a few moments, memory pierced the haze of annoyance over the face of Omega, and his scowl lightened a bit, "It seems you still retain your skills, Delta. Why don't you reveal yourself and talk to us face-to-face?"

Almost before the question was fully imparted, the response came in the form of a violet…ripple might be the best word. It was a ripple in the surface of reality. Without dallying, the small hole turned into a truly radiant subspace tear, and a humanoid form stepped out of it. As the rip mended itself, the afterglow faded to reveal another Nightfire, his skin glowing green (seemingly a characteristic trait). He wore a black fedora, polarized sunglasses, a white dress shirt and tie, a black trench coat, black pants and red Converse Chuck Taylor All-Stars.

This new Nightfire turned towards the brothers, a nonchalant voice with something resembling a New Jersey accent being invoked for his reply, "Most certainly. You know; you could really do with taking Psychology 101. You have to realize that they're not animals. Whether you want to admit it or not, they're as sentient as we are. Their emotions cannot be trifled with or simply overrun just because it would be _convenient_ for us. They strongly value their independence and freedom of choice."

"I see three centuries among the Lilim has helped you understand them better than the both of us," came a rather sarcastic reply from Omega, his scowl returning with interest at this lecture, only to be blunted by a nod from the intended target. With a slight growl in the tone, he nonetheless continued, despite the loss of his barb, "In any case, this is irrelevant; their continued survival as a species takes precedence over your ideals, Delta."

"And that's working wonderfully so far, isn't it?" It had to be said, certainly. But that didn't prevent further anger from massing upon itself with Omega, even as the one identified as Delta, "It might not matter, though. I have an idea that doesn't require virtual rape or copious and unreasonable amounts of energy. Would you mind listening before you explode?"

"Very well, then. Let us hear your idea before your impudence is any further expanded." The cool tone likely indicated more anger than the most heated could convey, and it also seemed to be having the effect of making the implication that said impudence would not be pleasant…

"Before Third Impact occurred, those that migrated to Earth in the 1890s and I locked ourselves into my subspace domain. They're still there. We can restore the world to a pre-Third Impact State and let the world's ecosystem restore itself within a decade. Then, we'll affect changes in the Sea of LCL that would allow humanity to return to full strength, or at least the way it was five years ago…"

"_That_ is your proposal?" The cold fury had drained, and now only weariness in it; this whole business was growing far too tedious. Why couldn't the Lilim, or humans, whatever, act like a proper lesser race?

"What? It's effective, and we can make it look like Shinji caused it. You know, with his moment of insight in the midst of Instrumentality. The only three to come out of the Sea of LCL are those kids, and Shinji was given the decision to accept or reject Instrumentality."

Omega began to ponder this plan proposed by his (seemingly former) apprentice. After several minutes of pacing in the sand, he wasn't entirely pleased, but he really didn't expect anything better, and he couldn't say with any certainty that it _wasn't_ the best. Upon its completion, it would indeed appear that young Ikari, in a rare moment of clarity, restored the world to a pre-Third Impact State. And the power of Delta's followers would ensure its success.

With a resigned sigh, he stalked back to the other two, then slowly allowed himself a nod. Immediately after, Delta's hands began to glow with brilliant violet energy. Once it had been focused for several moments, he clapped his hands together, the loosed energy opening another subspace tear into the domain. At this, a large group of individuals clad in clothing from various historical eras emerged. They all wore ethereal auras in a variety of colors around them, but some actually revealed faces. Those that did were unmistakably female in gender. All each wore a pendant around his (or her) neck. Said accessory bore the Greek letter Delta, indicating their allegiance, in the unlikely case that such might come into doubt.

"Kay, listen up. It's time to fix things around here. I don't have to stress the importance, so don't screw it up, got it? And you'll be working with Omega and Omicron on this assignment; I'll be undertaking a special job that I can't really tell you about. Now, get to work," Delta announced as he approached Shinji's unconscious body.

As the latter moved his hands to young Ikari's temples, Omega thought it prudent to make a note, "Just be careful, Delta. Ikari is very fragile."

"Don't worry, I'll be more careful than you were. _I_ happen to know what I'm doing." With that said and a bit of reproach permeating it, Delta's body began to glow brighter and brighter, until his physical form ceased to be visible and he entered the mind of Shinji Ikari, just as Omega had. Unlike his former instructor and friend, however, the younger entity seemed to indeed know what he was doing…

Well, it has begun: Earth's restoration is now underway, and what will happen within Shinji's mind now? Will it heal, or will it be broken forever? Tune in for Episode 33, The End of the Journey!


	7. The End of the Journey

Well, not so many reviews on the last chapter; but anyway, I digress. Second-to-last chapter coming your way.

Disclaimer: I do not own Neon Genesis Evangelion or the First Ancestral Race; however, I do own Alpha Omega, Alpha Omicron and Delta Theta.

**EPISODE 33: THE END OF THE JOURNEY**

Without warning, the landscape of Shinji Ikari's mind began to change once more, the dream that had previously occupied it evaporating as a nebulous and cosmic sight replaced it. All about, stars, nebulae, quasars, and even black holes were evident, all perfectly downscaled so that the nearest suns were slightly larger than he was. Despite the abject beauty and awe-inspiring view, his mind could only be focused on one thing: was he to be attacked again?

And, indeed, as he expected, another form began to materialize not long after. At first, he thought it was the intruder who had invaded his mind in the guise of his mother, but instead, it turned out to be an entirely different form. Once the entity materialized, Shinji's face paled; this guy didn't even have a face underneath those shades! All he had was an ethereal green aura surrounding him. Despite this astoundingly different appearance, though, he was still almost certain that it was his previous assailant in a new form, at least until a slightly jovial voice made itself known, "You probably think that I'm the same guy who tried to screw your mind over, yeah? Well, no worries, Shinji; I'm merely here to explain."

"W-who are you?"

"Name's Delta Theta. I'm a member of the species that your SEELE classified as Progenitors. However, we're more commonly known as the "First Ancestral Race" to most other cultures. I suppose you're wondering why I'm dressed like this, yeah? Well, I came to Earth in about 1715 with a couple of others like me, who thought that we could establish interspecies relations with our creations."

Shinji was confused as Hell right now. Actually, that was an understatement, but it's hard to make analogies about being more confused than Hell. But, the point was, this…whatever he was…was telling him that he was…God? An Angel? That's what calling humans your creations would mean, right? In attempting to assimilate this, Shinji's mind was spanning, assailed by these "revelations", a healthy dose of disbelief, and mainly the fact that he was talking to a faceless, glowing alien with a New Jersey accent and noir clothing. Before he could finish sorting out these thoughts, though, Delta spoke yet again, "I bet you're really damn confused right now, yeah?"

A weak "y-y-yeah" was all the reply Shinji could muster, understandably.

"Well, perhaps a tour'll help your understanding of the situation…" decided Delta, and a bright light suddenly began to envelop them both. A few seconds later, the blinding light suddenly disappeared and Shinji was staring with Delta at a blue supergiant sun and the six planets in its orbit. Every single one of them was unique in its own way, and all of them seemed to have an aura of beauty around them.

"W-what…what is this place?"

"This, Shinji, is – or was – my home. This is where my people, the First Ancestral Race, had always lived for quite some time. This is where the Seeds of Life were dispatched from to other galaxies to give birth to the different kinds of life that exist. Consisting of six planets circling the blue supergiant Leviathan, the first planet is my birthplace, Nightfire Prime," Delta said, pointing to the planet near to a gas giant. It looked like Earth, except it was colored in different shades of blue.

However, despite the awing beauty of the sight, Shinji couldn't bring himself to make comment, still shell-shocked and a bit dizzy, so he just nodded dumbly.

"It's also the birthplace of my master and friend, Alpha Omega. He's one of the most respected of us, and one of our most diligent and efficient Coordinators."

"C-coordinator?" Shinji blinked, managing to focus his mind on a smaller problem to block out the larger mass of impressions that still buzzed about in his mind.

"Members of our race who are deployed to star systems where species have been wiped out prematurely. Coordinators make use of a variety of techniques and methods to bring back races, preferably without suspicion. Omega's methodology is based on the Christian Bible's myths of the six days to create Earth, and the legend of Adam and Eve. He…was the one who invaded not only your mind, but Asuka and Rei's minds, as well." If the being possessed eyes, he seemed as though he would have winced as this was outlined.

Upon hearing of this admittance, Shinji paled once more. He had remembered the mental attack suffered inside his mind…whatever it was that had taken on the form of his mother was only repelled by a hidden feeling of love for someone who he was never really close to, but always held a high degree of respect and friendship for.

"W-why…w-why was he so…brutal?!"

"…He's a very lonely man, Shinji. Once, he had a wife. His great love, one of our females born from my family's house. They met at a social function, and one thing led to another. They married and had many children…until she was killed in an accident. Omega had become distant and cold, shutting himself out from almost everyone around him and delving deeper into his work. He reminds me of your father."

For a moment, despite his anger and sadness, Shinji perceived a slight bit of empathy in that voice. Did this…thing…have similar experiences? It had referred to the other as its master, after all…but still, he wasn't prepared to accept that explanation. Luckily, before he had to find another reply, Shinji noticed Delta's gaze shift to another Earth-like planet, this one colored in shades of magenta and pink.

"What's that, Delta?" he managed, biting back more harsh words against the other's associate.

"That's Nufire Prime, once populated by peacemakers, hippies, womanizers and beach bums. It was also the home planet of one of our most skilled negotiators, Omega's brother, Alpha Omicron. He just attempted to restore Earth outright by himself, but he didn't quite make the cut; he only managed to bring some grass and trees back in scattered places. Omicron's tagged along with Omega on almost every assignment they've been on, and for good reason; he serves as Omega's voice of reason and conscience."

"He sounds more…likeable…than Omega is."

"He treats life like an adventure, and challenges himself everyday to live life to the fullest. That's one of the things Omicron taught me, amongst…other things."

"What about you?"

"Me? Well, after I learned from Omega several offensive and defensive arts of combat, I took some additional life lessons from Omicron and began exploring the universe by myself. I saw that the attitude given to other species, our creations, was unwarranted. You see, Shinji, a large percentage of my species believe that our creations are inferior, and that we should want to bend them to our wills on our whims, that they must bend. I'm among the small group that believes that our creations are equal in potential to us. I've been watching over the Earth with about thirty like-minded Nightfire and Nufire for over 300 years, often taking on disguises to help and understand Lilim better."

"Err…so, then, um…were any of you…in Tokyo-3 with us?"

"Yes…me. I assumed many different forms, mostly that of the NERV mechanic who tried to make small talk with you every time you came back from a battle. You see…I was one of those who watched your mom get absorbed into Unit-01 during the contact experiment. I was one of the techs in the control room, monitoring your mother's synch ratio. I guess I can sympathize with you, Shinji. I hated the way your father treated everyone, like pieces on a chessboard. So, when I saw Omega attempt the same thing, my comrades and I decided to act."

"Act…?"

"Even as we speak, Omega, Omicron, and my followers are making use of their collective energies to restore Earth to a pre-Third Impact State. But, even after our work is completed, Earth will continue healing. From NERV and eventually the world's perspective, it'll look like you caused this regeneration in a moment of clarity during Instrumentality. It'll take the Lilim's ability to rise from the ashes to make it work, but I have confidence in that…"

Shinji knew he should be very happy right now, but it didn't seem right to be. The entire world had died on his whim, and now this person (or alien or god or whatever) was going to snap his fingers and fix it all? It seemed so…unreal? Wrong, maybe? He would be able to see everyone again, even those that had actually meant something to him…that should be good, but he couldn't feel like he was being let off too easy. Shouldn't he have to face the consequences of his actions?

"Listen, Shinji, bud…I know that some of this might not seem right to you. Hell, it prolly isn't…but would you really prefer it the other way?" Not waiting for a reply, as he presumed to know what it would be, he went on to say, "We were just trying to help, you know? It's intrusive, sure, but if we didn't, you'd die out. Would you want that?"

Shinji said nothing to this, trying in part to forget that he had wanted that. Maybe still did. It was wrong to have judged so selfishly, he knew, but this was just as bad, if not worse. At least he hadn't thought he knew what was best for people…

Trying to get off this depressing subject, one he had often tried not to think about too much, the Nightfire announced with manufactured cheer, "Time to go, bud. I'll see you back in the real world." With that, the scale model of the universe evaporated as it had come, and the sleeper finally awoke.

It's happened! Earth has been restored by the First Ancestral Race, and humanity's future looks bright! But can Shinji conquer his final demons and make peace with Omega? Tune in for the last episode of Evangelion, Episode 34: The Second Genesis!


	8. The Second Genesis

Well, this is it. The last chapter to my second (and possibly last) Evangelion fanfic. Hopefully, I satisfied the peoples' lust for a good post-ending to _End of Evangelion_, and I would like to thank all those who reviewed my story, and a special thanks to CyberForte for helping me get this story together.

Also, concerning credit where credit is due, the three psychoanalysis chapters where Omega penetrates the pilots' minds are to be attributed entirely to CyberForte. Also, I have posted a modified disclaimer to make sure _**NOBODY**_ steals my stuff. So, please, read and enjoy the last chapter of The New Beginning.

**Modified Disclaimer:** I do not own _Neon Genesis Evangelion_ or the First Ancestral Race, as those belong to Hideki Anno and GAINAX; however, I do own Alpha Omega, Alpha Omicron, Delta Theta, the terms Nightfire and Nufire, the followers of Delta Theta, and any or all planets, stars and vessels that belong to my version of the First Ancestral Race.

**EPISODE 34: THE SECOND GENESIS**

As Shinji slowly began to open his eyes, he detected a bright light, one that was in fact nearly blinding him. He imagined at first that it was the new darkened violet moon, but when he looked, his expression transmuted to one of amazement in the light of the revitalized yellow sun that stood in the moon's place. Beyond that, once he managed to move his upper torso up, he bore witness to a sight even more astounding.

He saw a rejuvenated landscape, lush and green; the air was warm and the world seemed alive once more. The grave markers he had painstakingly erected were gone, and Misato's bloodstained cross pendant lay around his neck. It was…shocking, to say the least, but still definitely encouraging. He smiled slightly, but his quiet peace was soon interrupted by a somewhat familiar voice.

"Hey, Shinji. You alright, bud?"

Shinji turned his head to his left, and saw Delta kneeling there, his face still alight with that ethereal green aura and clad still in the clothes he had donned in the course of his prior intrusion into the Third's psyche.

"I'm…fine. Thank you."

"Don't mention it, kid. Just doing what I needed to do," Delta said while helping Shinji up. As Shinji looked around, his vision strayed to Asuka and Rei, their prone and unconscious forms both causing him to wince as he recalled the earlier experiences concerning them. However, this soon fell to the sidelines of his thoughts as his gaze turned upon a rather unpleasant sight. It was Omega, no longer clad in the forms he had used for the abrasive forays into the unconscious minds of the three Children. Shinji also saw Omicron, but he was looking towards the sun, his manner eased and calm. However, Omega seemed…sullen? As he approached Shinji, the teenager stood his ground, prepared to fight this time, if necessary. However, the words he heard next weren't at all to the order of his expectations…

"Walk with me, Ikari."

Shinji swiftly acquiesced, glad to have averted a confrontation with the being that had nearly broken his mind. He quickly joined Omega on a walk across the beach, listening to the waves' rise and fall as the tide ever so slowly ebbed. After several minutes of only hearing the waves, Shinji decided to break the silence; his thoughts had kept returning to their previous encounter, or to other recent events, and he desperately needed a break. "Err…what did you want to talk about?"

"…I cannot put into words the remorse I feel over my actions. What was initiated as my desire to restore the Lilim had nearly ignited an even worse disaster. However, thanks to those unseen by Lilim for three centuries, things will be slowly set right."

"What do you mean?"

"The Lilim population will return to its previous state before Third Impact over the course of five years. Those who perished before and during Third Impact will be able to return to their physical forms, as well. The Earth's axis is also slowly changing back to a state before fifteen years ago, when the event known as Second Impact occurred."

"Why so slowly?"

"We need to preserve our secrecy, for now. Nobody except you knows about us, and until a day described to us by leaders past, we will leave the Lilim alone. Those Nightfire and Nufire that migrated to Earth will remain here to observe the progress of your rebuilding."

"Will Delta be staying here?"

"Yes, actually. You two seem to have built a bond that I have never seen before…and that bond has given me hope for the future. If a Nightfire apprenticed to me, and a Lilim with your past could bond together, perhaps the Lilim and First Ancestral Race could meet face-to-face sooner than we expected."

"…And why did you want to poison Ayanami and I against each other?"

"She is incapable of bearing children, because of the Super Solenoid Organ in her abdomen. If you were to have chosen as things were, when you two died, the Lilim would have been finished. However, I have realized that forcing two people together is…morally incorrect."

"Children? But then…" his face paled with the realization of what this implied.

"Yes, we sought to recreate the legend known as the 'Garden of Eden'. However, it appears that your choice is Lilith rather than Eve."

"So, what will you and Omicron do now, since your task is completed?" The subject was change quickly as conflicting feelings filed into Shinji's mind, ones, which he would prefer to think about later.

A few seconds later, a gigantic shadow overtook the beach. Not only did it envelop the beach, but also almost the entire area. The scope was such that Shinji was unable to discern where it began to where it ended. Glancing skyward, he beheld something truly amazing, even to a person of his rather extended experience. His eyes boggled at the sight, and he stuttered trying to make words.

Floating above him was a space vessel of tremendous size, though still appearing sleek and maneuverable in form. It was cylindrically shaped, almost like a pen in form. To the stern, an impressive engine array, and the bow of the vessel were lined with various sizes of communication antennas. The bridge was located near the engine array on a horizontal spine extending outward, but it seemed small for a vessel of its size.

Finally, after several moments of stuttering, Shinji managed to string the errant syllables that had been emerging into words,

"W-what…is…that?"

"This, Ikari, is my vessel. Her name is _Tycho Longinus_; named after one of the craters on your satellite, Luna, and the weapon you refer to as the Lance of Longinus, deployed with all the Seeds of Life as they were spread across the universe. As you can see, she is very large. However, my species makes use of various numbers and numerous classes of large vessels like these. This was formerly a standard _Heresiarch_-class heavy battleship, but I chose her as my personal vessel, and modified her accordingly."

"You came here…in this?"

"Yes. This is our home away from home, and it serves the purpose quite well. I believe it is time to say goodbye…" Omega said as he waved his right hand, and suddenly, the pair was back where Omicron, Delta, Asuka and Rei were.

"Delta, I'm leaving Earth in your hands. Send me monthly reports on the progress of Reconstruction."

"Yes, Master. It will be done," Delta said as he bowed for his Master and friend. Omega extended his hand towards Shinji, hoping for a handshake. Shinji, feeling a little forgiving, decided to shake it.

"Perhaps you can forgive me in a few years?"

"…Maybe."

"I understand. However, I offer you one piece of advice, in the spirit of reconciliation; do not allow your fears to dominate you. And now, this is our farewell, Ikari. Meeting you has certainly been…insightful."

Omega backed away from Shinji, and Omicron walked forward, grabbing Shinji in a headlock and giving him a playful noogie. After the noogie was finished, Omicron said to Shinji, telepathically, _"Good luck, kiddo. Thanks for helping my bro. I don't think he'll be so stuck up anymore."_

With a slight struggle against the close contact, the boy managed to reply,

"_Um. T-thanks. It was n-nice meeting you…"_

After their short goodbye, Omicron joined his brother, and they raised their heads towards the underbelly of _Tycho Longinus_. Suddenly, a super-bright violet light began to materialize around them. Their bodies began to disintegrate, or so it seemed. As their forms slowly vanished, Shinji could only watch in amazement as they returned to their 'home away from home'. Finally, after a few seconds, the brothers were aboard their ship. Shinji watched as a beautiful, ethereal light began to form around the colossal vessel, and just in a few seconds, the ship disappeared into subspace.

Shinji then turned to where Delta was, but he was no longer there.

Unbeknownst to Shinji, while he was watching Omicron and Omega return to _Tycho Longinus_, Delta had decided that now was the best time and focused his energies into his hands. Once he had managed this, he opened a portal into his domain and quickly stepped through. It was from here Delta lived, and it was here that he would stay…he wasn't particularly fond of good-byes.

Now, all Shinji could do was wait for Asuka and Rei to get up and come up with some cover story that would somehow explain all that had happened in the past seven days. But, before that, there was something he had to think about. Sitting upon the sand near their unconscious forms, he reflected on the words of the other. If Eve were Asuka, then that would have made Rei 'Lilith'. Omega had said he'd chosen her. Was that true? But wasn't he afraid of her…?

But, looking upon the unconscious girl, memories came back; this was the girl who had smiled for him after almost dying to protect him. The girl who _had_ died to save him. How could he be afraid of her? But then, said another part of his mind, she _did_ die. Is this the same girl who did those things? And the fear threatened to return, but the fear was beaten by Rei herself.

With a quiet groan, crimson eyes inched open, and for a moment their gazes met. Shinji's emotions suddenly flew into a whirlwind, whilst Rei's mind processed the image of him in the same instant that it became consciously aware of the memories from her former self. Without conscious thought, a small smile came to her lips; that which she had only used once before, for the same audience.

'Ikari…'

However, she was unable to look up at him for long, because Sol's light quickly forced her to blink. But it didn't seem to phase the other pilot, who in much fear had just melted at the sight of the smile. And hadn't Omega said he shouldn't let his fears rule him? Offering her a hand, he said quietly,

"Welcome back, Ayanami."

Accepting his offer, she was able to rise, and began to inspect the area after replying with an equally quiet, "Thank you." While not the first time she had used words of gratitude, doing so still brought a very slight flush to her cheeks. Moreover, though, it crystallized something for Shinji.

A mad blush threatened to overtake him, he failed to release her hand, drawing her attention back to him as he managed to string some very difficult syllables together, "A-Ayanami…I…I think I h-have feelings for you."

As soon as it was done, he tried to break away, fear of rejection having already taken over his mind, but this time it was the blue-haired girl whose grip wasn't released. Looking back with the slightest bit of hope taking root, he was quite surprised to hear, "Ikari…my life was given up freely for you. How is it that you could doubt that your feelings are reciprocated?"

And then, without much thought, their lips met. It was neither a long kiss nor an especially passionate one, and neither expected it to be. But it was…nice.

Well, that's it. Everything turned out all right in the end, but this time, it was pulled off in true Evangelion fashion. I was actually planning on a sequel, but after a heated discussion with CyberForte, we agreed that this is where it will end. We'll leave you to guess what happens next. So, thanks for reading this and reviewing. Good night, and good luck.


End file.
